Leafsong's Path
by Rosella Salvatore
Summary: The song of the leaf will play before it comes to an end. Leafsong is a normal Cloudclan cat, born alongside her brothers Stormheart and Tigerpaw. And one thing leads to another, can she help her younger sibling, Frostpaw, along her path to greatness? Or will she fail miserebly? Can she live her life to the fullist before it can end? Or will she die alone?
1. Allegiances

**A/N: ****Hi everyone! This story is, as the title says, "Leafsong's Path" Some of you might know of "Legend Of Frost" Well, this is a spin-off, but with Frostpaw's older sister Leafsong. Whenever I make a warriors story, I ALWAYS put the allegiances up first. So stay tuned for chapter one! **

**Leafsong: Rosella does not own warriors, or the clans below. They all belong to her sister, kitsune300. Rosella only owns Leafsong,Coldkit(fur),Streamtail,Swiftdust,Tigerkit,Stormkit, and every other cat in the other clans besides (the Cloudclan cats) and Shadefoot, Fallenstar. **

**CLOUDCLAN**

**Leader: **Thunderstar - ginger tabby tom

**Deputy: **Swiftdust - brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine-cat: **Thistleclaw - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine-cat-apprentice: N/A**

**Elder(s):** Hawkclaw - brown tom cat

**Queen(s): **Streamtail - golden tabby she-cat (Mother to Blackkit and Coldkit, mate to unknown)

Honeypelt - yellow-golden she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Tigerkit,Leafkit, and Stormkit, mate to Moonheart)

**Kit(s):**

Tigerkit(paw) - tabby tom with yellow eyes

Stormkit(heart) - gray tom with amber eyes

Leafkit(song) - white she-cat with black and amber markings, pale ice blue eyes

Bluekit(water) - yellow,black, and white tortois-shell with blue eyes

Blackkit(tail) - dark ginger tabby tom with black tail and golden eyes

Coldkit(fur) - black tom with blue eyes and white tail

**Apprentice(s): **Mousepaw(step) - gray and brown tabby she-cat

**Warriors: **Swallowfur - golden tom-cat (brother of Streamtail)

Ringfur - white and gray tom-cat

Silverstorm - silver tabby she-cat

Moonheart - blue tabby tom with blue eyes

Amberpelt - ginger tom with white tail and amber eyes

**DUSKCLAN**

**Leader: **Fallenstar - mouse-gray tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Shadefoot - dark gray tom with darker green eyes

**Medicine-cat: **Scarfur - brown she-cat with scarred pelt. formeley warrior (Honeyfur)

**Medicine-cat-apprentice: **Tatteredpelt - long furred white she-cat (sister of Jaggedtooth)

**Elder(s): **Banewhisker - tabby tom

**Queen(s): **Tornfeather - dusty cream tabby she-cat (Mother to Thornkit and Dustkit, mate to Spidertail)

**Kit(s): **Thornkit(foot) - gray-brown tabby tom

Dustkit(claw) - dusty brown tabby tom

**Apprentice(s): **Silverpaw - silver tabby she-cat

Rockpaw - gray tom with tabby tail

**Warriors: **Birdclaw - black tom with white underbelly

Sunfur - golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes (sister of Finchstorm)

Finchstorm - dark ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Spidertail - smokey gray tom with golden eyes and gray paws

Jaggedtooth - cream tom with jagged teeth

**AIRCLAN**

**Leader: **Stormstar - gray battle-scarred tom with golden eyes

**Deputy: **Rattail - black tom with a rat-like tail

**Medicine-cat: **Russetflare - russet she-cat with pink-yellow eyes

**Medicine-cat-apprentice: **Nightpaw - dark brown tom with lighter tail

**Elder(s): **Hollowberry - brown,black, and white she-cat

**Queen(s): **Poppycloud - brown calico she-cat with dark green eyes (Mate to unknown, mother to Specklekit and Bramblekit)

**Kit(s): **Specklekit(fur) - light ginger/cream she-kit with white speckles of fur and green eyes

Bramblekit(face) - brown tom with cream underbelly

**Apprentice(s): **Longpaw(claw) - cream tom with darker back stripe

**Warriors: **Redstorm - dark red tabby tom with large build and amber eyes

Cloverpool - green-brown she-cat with green eyes

Ravenflight - black tabby tom with large build

Leporedflight - green-brown tabby tom with green eyes

**BROOKCLAN**

**Leader: **Badgerstar - black and white tom

**Deputy: **Featherfur - white she-cat

**Medicine-cat: **Cloudleaf - ginger she-cat

**Medicine-cat-apprentice: **Snowheart - white she-cat with green eyes

**Elder(s): **Nightfeather - black and gray thin tom

**Queen(s): **Oneflower - light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

**Kit(s): **Rabbitkit(fur) - gray tom with rabbit-like tail and green eyes

Cinderkit(wing) - gray she-kit with darker gray tail and dark amber eyes

**Apprentice(s): **Berrypaw(fang) - white she-cat with blue-gray eyes

**Warriors: **Frostwillow - light gray she-cat with golden eyes

Thrushear - white and gray tom

Silverstone - gray tabby tom

Sandheart - sandy colored tom-cat

Birchtail - tabby tom


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

Leafkit's pale ice blue eyes opened slowly, revealing her mother,Honeypelt, sleeping beside her, her flank rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

The over-hanging leaves in the entrance of the nursery moved slightly with the wind. Leafkit squirmed away from her mother's sleeping figure, tumbling over to the entrance.

Outside the cool air ruffled Leafkit's fur as she watched Blackkit and Coldkit wrestling before her. Leafkit smirked to herself as she took silent steps towards the older kits. Oh,how she loved angering them both, especially Blackkit, who got furies if she so much as talked to him.

Leafkit wiggled her tail,and sprung forward, landing with an 'oof' atop both Coldkit and Blackkit. "Leafkit!" Blackkit snarled,pushing her off of him. "What?" Leafkit asked. "I was just having fun." she added. "Play with your own siblings. Now me and Coldkit have to start all over with our game!"

Coldkit shrugged, smiling down at Leafkit. "It's okay, I'll play with you." He said, giving his brother a charming smile while Blackkit raged on.

"What do you want to do?" Coldkit asked, padding alongside Leafkit. "How about, tag? You're It!" Leafkit said playfully, running out of Coldkit's reach. "No fair, you had a head start!" He complained as he ran after her. Leafkit was just starting to have fun when it aburetly ended.

"Stop!" Blackkit screeched, knocking Leafkit over, his claws un-sheathed, nearly drawing blood from her shoulders. "Blackkit! Your claws, away!" Coldkit hissed as he forcibly preyed his brother from Leafkit, who looked like she was about to bust down crying and faint at the same time.

The smaller she-kit shakily stood up, shaking badly. Realization hit Blackkit's face as he looked at the small tuft of fur missing on one of Leafkit's shoulders. "Leafkit, I-" "No!" Leafkit meowed fearlessly, her eyes narrowing to slits. "You don't get to talk." She hissed before stomping off to the medicine cat's den.

Stopping mid-way, she turned back around on the two siblings. "I have to go to Thistleclaw, and I'm not leaving any details out." She meowed defensively as she returned to stomping to the den. "I'm doomed." Blackkit meowed.

"You deserve it, why'd you attack her anyway?" Coldkit asked hysterically.

In only a moments time did Thistleclaw errupt from the Medicine cat's den, and the second she was in the nursery, Honeypelt ran out with a worried face. Blackkit turned around, trying to escape the puzzled looks his now awake clan-mates were giving him when he ran into his mother.

"What did you do to Leafkit this time?!" She snarled. Blackkit flinched at her tone, shrinking under her icy glare. "Nothing..I-" Blackkit began. "Nothing? She might get an infection! And the snow will fall anyday now! Streamtail, control your kit!" Honeypelt meowed from behind him, her green eyes blazing.

Streamtail sighed. "I'm very sorry, he wont be allowed to go anywhere until he's apprenticed. It wont happen again." She said. "Yes, that's exactly what you said the last ten times he's done something to Leafkit." Honeypelt said, rolling her eyes. "Keep your promise this time." She hissed at Streamtail, walking away, possibly to find Moonheart.

**OOOOO**

_Why that good for nothing Blackkit, all he does is bully me! Why me? What did I ever do to him? Nothing! He's just a fox-heart! _Leafkit ranted over and over in her head as she was fussed over by Thistleclaw, her mother and her siblings.

"I'll rip him apart myself!" Tigerkit hissed, pacing around the den. Stormkit rolled his eyes. "For once, I agree with you." He meowed. "Now, they'll be no fighting." Honeypelt scolded. "Sweetheart, your father should be back soon. Wait till Thunderstar hears about this!" She exclaimed.

"Where's Thunderstar?" Leafkit asked. Honeypelt sighed. "Out with your father and some other warriors, Duskclan seem to be having trouble staying out of our territory." Honeypelt meowed, lightly touching the tip of her tail on Leafkit's flank.

_If Thunderstar thinks Blackkit hurt me badly...He'll do something about it! _Leafkit thought smugly as a rather cruel plan started formulating in her mind. If Blackkit was going to bully her, she was going to bully him. She was not a soft-heart who will stand by and get abused. She'd do something about, and that'd teach Blackkit not to mess with her.

When Her father and Thunderstar reached camp and went to see Leafkit, she began to go along with her plan. She let out a muffled scream of pain just as the two toms entered the den.

"Leafkit?" Thunderstar asked, walking up to her nest. "It hurts..." Leafkit meowed softly , fake tears threatening to spill. "Are you really going to let this go too?!" Moonheart barked at the clan leader. Thunderstar shook his head, turning around to face Moonheart. "Of course not!" he meowed, turning back to Leafkit.

"How bad does it hurt?" He asked gently. "A-alot." Leafkit stuttered, sounding real as she grabbed her shoulder as if in pain. Thistleclaw rushed over, handing her two seeds. "Poppy seeds, they'll let you sleep." She explained quickly.

Leafkit licked up the seeds as her vision began to fade. "It's alright, Blackkit wont do you any harm, I promise." Thunderstar whispered just as Leafkit fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Hi Guys! Finally! The first Chapter, wow! Well, hope you liked it. I know Blackkit was rather ... um... abusive and completely bad with anger issues, but I promise, it'll only get worse! (Bet you were expecting, 'but I promise it'll get better) Until the story reaches the end anyway! BYEEEEE!**


End file.
